My Not So Fairy Tale
by BookyBookBookBook
Summary: Young Princess Cameron Morgan's life is about to change. Heading to Mark International School for the Privileged (MIP) with her twin brother Grant will be a challenge. While living with her all time best friends and seeing the boy who broke her heart, anything can happen! A/N: change in parentage for sack of story, and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is an introduction to a story that will be very short, fair warning. All of the places were made up in my mind, so I pretty sure they aren't real!**

 **Disclosure** **: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the plot.**

Chapter 1:

Once upon a time.

That's how most fairy tale stories begin, but not mine! Nor would I say that my story is a fairy tale, because it most certainly is not! My name is Cameron Morgan, Cammie or Cam for short. I live in a small country off the coast of Luna, called Nerova with my parents and my older twin brother Grant. Both of my parents work in the field of politics, for they rule our small country. Her Majesty Queen Rachel and His Majesty King Matthew Morgan are my esteemed parents, making me the country's Royal Sweetheart and my brother the Royal Heartthrob. Our official titles are: Her Royal Sweetheart Princess Cameron Ann Morgan and His Royal Highness Royal Heartthrob Prince Grant Morgan, quite a mouth full if you ask me.

Anyway, today is Grant's and I's 16th birthday and as a special present our parents have given us permission to attend an international boarding school in the neighboring country of Mark! All three of my best friends as well as all three of Grant's, attend Mark International School for the Privileged or MIP for short. Grant and I only get see our friends when they have breaks, and I have been begging for us to be able attend for months now so that we would be able to see them more often.

You see, my friends and I have been inseparable since birth. First there is Rebecca, everyone calls her Bex unless they have a death wish. She is the muscle of our lovely group of four, her parents are best friends with mine, she's the Duchess of Mark, though she won't rule because of her cousins, who are the Triplet Princes of Mark. Next there is Macey, she's the pretty as I like to put it, though all my friends are gorgeous. Her parents rule Luna, so she understands the pressure and stress of being a princess, though she loves everything it entails. I on the other hand would much rather play soccer in the mud and wear tennis shoes, then go to balls and wear heals. Then there is Elizabeth, Lizzy or Liz, she doesn't really care which. She is our little bookworm, she's super smart and her parents are the best advisers Nerova has ever had, they're also my Aunt and Uncle. Making her official title "Elizabeth Morgan Duchess of Nerova", as she is my wonderful cousin and all.

Rounding out our small little group is me, the shy, unnoticeable, tom-boy, shitty ass princess of Nerova. I say shitty princess because you don't see Macey on the cover of tabloids for accidentally spilling coffee the Prime Minister at a state dinner, or for "accidentally" stomping on the eldest Prince of Mark's foot while attempting to dance at our New Year's Eve ball. Lets just say that was no accident. Anyway, I totally suck at being a princess yet the country still calls me their sweetheart, funny! The girls like to refer to me as The Invisible One, as I am easily unnoticeable in a crowd of people, which is good when I want to get out of the castle without all the paparazzi swarming me. The girls always make sure that I have my cell when we go out of the castle because sometimes even they lose me.

Now that you know about my great group of friends and a little more about me, back to what I was saying earlier. My parents have finally decided that Grant and I can go to MIP until we graduate in two years. They also told us that we would be rooming with our best friends which made things even better. Grant is really excited to spend time with his three friends, the Triplet Princes of Mark. Also known as The Money, The Brain, and The Man Whore. In order of youngest to oldest there is Jonas Goode (The Brain), Nicholas Goode (The Money), and last and most definitely least Zachary Goode (The Man Whore). Nick and Jonas are my favorites of the brothers, over the years they have come to sort of adopt me as their own little sister. While Zachary, well let's just say I hate the asshole. We used to be the best of friends, and two years ago we started dating. After a year of being together I found out that he had been cheating on me for about 6 months, and that was the end of that friendship/ relationship! Seeing his man whore face at school won't be too easy but I'll make his life a living hell as pay back.

School starts next week so I called up the girls to give them the good news that I will be joining them this year. They all squealed, and said they be to my room in a few. Over the summer Bex and Macey stay at the castle with Lizzy and I so we don't waste any of our possible time together, while Grant goes over to Goode castle to hang out with the guys, and coming home for our birthday every year. When they get to my room I tell them that we are also all rooming together and we squeal even more. After all our squealing, they help me pack all the stuff I'll need for the next year, and tell me all about the school, our teachers and the classes we will be taking this coming year.

We then switch to talking about boys the girls all have crushes on right now. You see: Bex likes my brother Grant (which is amazing since I won't have to listen to him whine about her not liking him back), Lizzy likes Jonas (which is really cute and because nerd love and all that), and though she won't admit it we all know that Macey totally likes Nick. Me? Well I shall forever be a Single Pringle Princess! The girls, however, say that will change once school starts (we'll just seed about that). After our unnecessarily long discussion about boys, we head out to try and find Grant to see if he wanted to watch spy films with us. As the five of us settled in for the first movie, of many, all I could think of was:

Watch out MIP the Morgan siblings are coming, and you're not going to know what hit you.

 **Let me know what you think! Thanks guys!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Booky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Welp I was able to pound out a second chapter and it didn't take me forever. It's a miracle. Enjoy!**

 **Disclosure** **: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the plot, yada yada yada, you understand!**

Chapter 2:

Today was finally move in day and I can't contain my extreme amounts of excitement that I have. As we pull up to MIP I can see a vast amount of space and land. The school itself is beautiful and I now fully understand why many wealthy and important people send their children to school here. It's practically a castle fit for a princess, pun intended. Grant and I step out of the car and grab our things then make our way to get our schedules and dorm assignments. Luckily I'm going to be rooming with Bex, Liz, and Macey, while Grant is rooming with Nick, Jonas, and Zachary. This year is already going to be amazing!

Grant, being the amazing big brother that he is, helps me carry my bags up to my dorm room. When I open the door I'm instantly tackled to the ground in a big hug from all of my girls. When they finally let me up, we say goodbye to Grant so he can go to his room and see his friends. The girls help me unpack and set up my side of the room. Our room has four Four Poster beds a large walk in closet and a beautiful en-suite. Once we are all done with unpacking, the girls and I compare our schedules.

We thankfully have all of our classes together as well, but that's not all that surprising because there's only 120 kids in this whole school and each class and 30 students with exactly 15 girls and 15 boys. It's a little weird how precise these numbers are, but I guess that is something you can expect from a very prestigious academy for rich kids. Bex, Liz and Macey decide that I need a tour of the school so we all head out and examine the building and the grounds that surround it. I found out that the gym is the barn like building in the back of the school and that I will have the same teachers every year until we graduate which will be really nice. As they help me explore my new school, I spot many little places that I can hide in and things that might lead to a secret room or something really fun like that.

After the tour we all sit on the lawn hanging out and talking about all the fun things we can do together now that we will be able to see each other every day.

"Cam do you plan to go to the ball my parents are going to be hosting next month?" Macey asks.

"Mace do I really have any choice in this matter, at all?!"

"No Cam you don't! Which is why I say that we all go gown shopping next weekend"

The girls all agreed that we would be going shopping for our gowns and that they were going to have to drag me along if they wanted me to go period. Bex, Macey, and Liz left me to my own devices when they went to get food and I said I wished to explore the school some more. The first thing I did was to one of the spots that I thought might be able to lead me to a secret passageway or room. Most of them just ended up being servant's passageways.

With my luck I found one that lead to a fairly decent sized room that I could use whenever I needed to get away from the girls or just need a quiet place to be. This room was going to be my new home base, just like the one that I had at home. I would have to find time to sneak some cleaning supplies and comfortable things in here without the girls noticing because they would find it suspicious and my hiding place would be a bust.

As I headed back to my room I was thinking of all the cool things that I could do with my new base when all of a sudden I was on the floor 3 feet from where I had just stood. Someone had ran into me, and they definitely weren't a small someone. A hand appeared in front of my face offering to help me up. I took the hand and come face to face with the worst person in the world.

"Hey, sexy! Isn't it too early for you to be falling for me?" he said.

Fuck my life.

"Well hello to you Zachary."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the time you spent reading it! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and the story so far!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Booky**


End file.
